The end of Kilarney
by kepc
Summary: Alex's life is in tatters.. He's divorced, childless, friendless and packing his things to move to Wilgul as Kilarney has been sold. As he takes stock of his life his biggest regret is letting Fiona drive a wedge between himself and Stevie ...
1. Chapter 1The death of Kilarney

_**Kilarney...**_

Alex Ryan stands and watches as his ex- wife drives away.

Rubbing his face he can still hear the slap and feel the sting as her hand connected with it.

He can feel a pain in his chest too but not from the loss of Fiona but from his own failure.

The Ryan Empire lay in ruins.

...

Nick and Tess remained in Argentina and had produced Claire and Emma and called it quits.

Harrison Ryan lived in Melbourne with his Mother and Alex never saw him.

For that matter neither did Nick.

Alex had failed to produce any children in the three years he'd spent with Fiona.

So there would be no Empire.

...

The final blow had come in the shape of a solicitor's letter.

Apparently Harry had a back-up plan and had another family tucked away.

Two more Ryan sons had turned up and demanded their share of Kilarney.

Initially Alex thought he could talk them around and Nick had flown back from Argentina but they were definitely Harry Ryan's sons and had inherited all the nastiest and meanest traits so there were no negotiations just demands, threats and anger.

Nick and Alex had to let it go, unable to find the funds to pay out the money owed.

Alex was angry at Nick he had a wife and children and felt nothing when Kilarney was sold.

...

Alex's moods and depression had worn his marriage down to nothing.

Fiona had no idea how to deal with him and didn't really try.

She'd waged a war on Stevie and the Drover's girls and eliminated them from their lives quickly.

When Fiona heard about the sudden depletion of funds she promptly asked for a divorce.

Taking a tidy little sum with her.

...

Alex turns and begins to walk back inside when Riley calls. "I'm about to head over to Drover's did you need me to do anything else today?"

"Nah she's right. Are you still right to give me a hand tomorrow?" Alex asks.

Riley nods and answers. "Yep early start and an early finish."

"I haven't got much to move Riley. I've sent all of Nick's stuff to him. Mum's taken anything she wanted. Fiona took everything that wasn't nailed down and I'll burn a heap this afternoon. Hey when you're on Drover's can you find out if they've got an address for Stevie? I've got a lot of knick knacks I think she'd like.' Alex asks.

...

'Why don't you just give them to me and I'll leave them there and the next time she's there she can pick them up? "Riley suggests knowing Stevie is there now but not wanting to say.

Alex looks at him with surprise and asks. "Does she come to Drover's?"

Nodding Riley replies. "Yeah she does."

Riley watches as Alex digests what he's just been told.

...

"How is she?" He asks.

Riley hesitates then says. "Not my place to say mate."

"Last time I saw her was Rose's funeral." Alex says sadly.

...

"Yeah she really needed her mates then." Riley comments.

The barb pierces Alex's heart.

He wasn't her mate anymore.

Fiona had driven her away and he'd turned a blind eye to it.

...

_**Kilarney late in the evening...**_

Alex sits around the fire drum throwing in paper every now and again.

He sees the lights down the drive and is surprised Riley is back so early.

Picking up his beer he takes a long cooling swig.

...

Alex jumps when he hears a woman's voice behind him.

"Hey have you got one of those for me." Stevie quips.

As she moves over to sit on the other side of the fire he says. "I thought you only drank with your mates?"

She nods and says. "I'll make the exception for you."

...

He could cry but doesn't.

His life couldn't possibly get any lower than it is right now and her she is.

Passing a beer to her he says. "Cheers."

"Yeah Cheers."

...

Quietly they sit watching the flames and Stevie's says. "I heard about the farm. Sorry."

He shrugs his shoulders and says. "It's just a house with lots of unhappy memories attached to it."

She stares at the flames.

"Riley said you had some things I might like. I'm heading back tomorrow so I thought I'd come and get them."She offers.

"Come into the house and I'll get them for you." He says standing.

...

Stevie is shocked by the state of the house.

Not only is it empty but the walls seep sadness into your soul as you walk through the door.

"Oh yuck." She says.

"What? "He asks turning quickly.

"The house feels awful Alex. I'll wait outside."She says backing out.

...

She finishes her beer and he asks if she'd like another.

'No I can't." She says then quickly adds. "I already had one with the girls and I have to drive back.'

"Where do you live now Stevie maybe I could come and visit?" He asks.

'No I don't think that's a good idea." She replies.

He wishes she'd stay but she bids him farewell and walks back to her car.

She places the box he'd given her on the seat.

He calls. "Stevie! Wait can we talk?"

...

"There's nothing to say Alex you made your choice and it wasn't me."

"What do you mean?"He asks.

"I was in love with you but you chose her. You ruined my life Alex as well as your own. You let her ruin our friendship too."She states.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He begs his resolve crumbling quickly.

...

"I tried but you ran away and then you brought her back. The real question is why you couldn't hold onto our friendship." She explains and he can hear the anger in her words.

"Stevie I'm so sorry." He tells her.

"You're only sorry because you have nothing left and you're trying to count friends. If she hadn't left you and the farm hadn't slipped away. Would you have come looking for me to say sorry? I doubt it." She responds coldly.

"I deserved that." He offers truthfully.

"Damn straight you did. True friends don't do that to each other."She retorts.

...

"Can we start again Stevie?" He asks.

Shaking her head she replies. "No there's too much hurt in the past and too much at stake in the future. I won't let you tarnish that. You're weak Alex. You never protected me from Harry, your Mother, Sandra or Fiona and I was only your friend if I'd been more I don't think you would have done any better. "

"I've always loved you Stevie." He confesses.

"Don't!" She says angrily holding up her hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after Rose Stevie. Really I am."He gushes.

Her face dissolves.

...

He rushes around to hold her.

She pushes him back and says. "No! Please don't touch me. "

"Stevie..." He begins but she closes her door and drives away.

...

He walks back around to the fire and tips some water on it.

It sizzles as the water smothers the flames.

A cloud of steam, smoke and ash rises.

"Just like my life. Up in smoke." He says to no one.

...


	2. Chapter 2 Hope

_**Wilgul a month later...**_

Alex has settled into his new home and although it's nowhere near as grand as Kilarney.

He likes it.

Riley came to work with him and despite a few hiccups initially the place is beginning to change.

After the dust settled and he knew how much money he actually had they'd begun renovations.

...

A flat pack kitchen went in easily then they ripped out the bathroom and updated it.

Closing in the back veranda has given them extra space to stack wood for the fire and to hang clothes if the weathers bad.

With a new hot water service installed and after Alex had the painters in the place looks bright and smells fresh.

...

Outside they've cleared around the house and re-fenced it and had a couple of truck loads of crushed rock delivered.

In the winter the drive here is a slushy, muddy pit and Alex wants that sorted before the rains come.

"We might have a poker night Riley it's been awhile."Alex says.

"Yeah well who are you going to ask?"Riley asks.

...

"Do you reckon the Drover's girls might come over?" Alex asks.

"I doubt it. You're public enemy number one."Riley chuckles.

A knocking at the door gains a. "Doors open Come in!"

"That'd be right!" A man's voice calls.

Alex's face lights up as he stands. "Brewer! God you're a sight for sore eyes."

...

Dave Brewer accepts his handshake and hug.

"How are you Riley?" Dave asks.

"Yeah I'm good thanks mate and yourself? How's Patrick going?"Riley offers.

'I'm good thanks and you can ask him yourself he's just in the loo."Dave answers.

Alex rubs his hands together and says. "Poker night Riley we've got four to play."

...

_**Wilguls dining room table...**_

With cigars burning in the ashtrays and beer flowing Alex feels better than he has in months.

He hasn't laughed so much in a long time.

As the night rolls on the conversation turns serious.

Patrick innocently asks about Stevie and Rose.

...

"Rose passed away last year Pat. She was killed in a car accident in Greece."Alex explains.

"Oh sorry Alex I didn't know. How's Stevie?" He asks.

Dave frowns at his brother trying to deter his questioning.

"I don't know Pat she doesn't talk to me anymore." Alex answers.

...

"Shit! What happened? You were best mates!" Pat pushes.

"Pat change the subject." Dave warns.

"No he's right Dave." Alex says.

Then looking at Patrick he offers. "I let my wife push her out of my life Pat. I'll regret it till the day I die because she was my best friend and she brought out everything that was good in me."

...

"Yeah thanks for that Big Fella make me feel loved and wanted." Dave chips trying to lighten the mood.

Alex grins at him and replies. "She's in a league of her own as far as friends go Dave, you know that.'

"Maybe you should have married her instead of Fiona!" Pat states.

"Patrick!" Dave cautions.

"Yeah maybe. I don't even know where she lives now."Alex offers.

...

The phone ringing breaks the mood.

Alex rises to answer. "Hello Wilgul Alex Ryan speaking."

"Hang on, say again..." He asks.

Looking at the others he yells. "Shut up."

They stop laughing and look at him.

...

With one finger in his ear and his other hand holding the phone he says. "Who is it? Stevie! What's wrong? Of course I can ... where? Stevie? Stevie!"

"Riley where does she live? Something's wrong. She'd tried to ring Drover's but no one answered so she rang here.. She was talking and she said she was sick and then the line went dead."Alex explains.

"The girls are all out on a muster for the next couple of days. What about Austin?"Riley asks.

"Who's Austin?" Alex questions.

"Long story and not mine to tell, let's go" Riley orders.

...

_**The Hospital waiting room...**_

Riley sits with a baby boy asleep on his lap.

Dave and Patrick are asleep sitting in the chairs nearby as Alex is paces backwards and forwards nervously.

"Alex Ryan?" The doctor questions as he walks out.

"That's me. Can I see her?" Alex says hurrying over to the doctor.

...

"Miss Hall is very weak but has been asking for you. "The doctor says.

"Is everything ok? Will she be alright?" Alex asks.

"Yes she will. If she'd taken better care of herself this wouldn't have happened at all. She's malnourished and has Mastitis."The doctor offers.

"Mastitis!' He says as he looks over at the sleeping baby.

...

"So the little fellow's hers?" Alex questions.

Frowning the Doctor states. "You're listed as next of kin on her paperwork I would have thought you'd be aware of these things."

Alex nods and asks. "Can I see her?"

"Soon but I need to speak with you first about her care. I need to know she'll have proper nutrition. She's in a weakened state . Nursing Mothers need lots of nourishment."The Doctor explains.

"Yeah yeah whatever she needs I'll make sure she gets it. Can I see her now?"Alex pushes.

The doctor warns. "I don't think you realize how serious this is!"

Alex looks at him and says. "Of course I do, I'm a farmer."

The doctor looks disgusted and says. "She's a human being not a piece of livestock Mr Ryan."

Alex looks back at him and snarls. "I meant I've dealt with mastitis and I understand about correct diet. Are you going to check her little boy? Because as a farmer I'd be keeping a close eye on the calf as well."

"Yes of course, bring him through and we'll do that now." The doctor urges backing down after Alex's clipped response.

...

_**Stevie's hospital room..**_

Opening the door Alex walks in with the baby in his arms.

Stevie opens her eyes but her face remains blank.

Alex smiles at her and says. "You look better already."

She nods and reaches up for the baby.

...

"The Doctor's checked him out and he's fine." Alex offers but gets no reply.

The baby begins to grizzle and fuss.

Rolling slowly onto her side she begins to feed him.

Alex smiles watching them together and listening to the funny little noises the baby makes.

Stevie cups the baby's head in her hand and gentle rubs his soft hair.

"The Doctors signing the release papers Stevie and then we'll take you to Wilgul to recuperate." He explains.

She looks at him then back to the baby.

...

'You should have asked for help sooner Stevie." He says.

"I want nothing from you."She answers.

"Where's his Father? Why isn't he helping?" Alex snaps.

"I don't owe you any explanations Alex." She answers in a hostile tone.

...

_**Wilgul...the following morning...**_

While Stevie sleeps Dave, Patrick, Riley and Alex entertain the baby.

Filling up the bath Alex bathes the little boy and dries and dresses him.

Dave and Patrick offer to help Riley around the farm so Alex can stay and look after Stevie and her little boy.

He lays the baby on a blanket on the floor and prepares a hot breakfast for her.

...

Stevie wakes, yawns, stretches and looks around the room.

It's obviously Alex's room by the items she can see.

Plus the pillows smell like him.

Slowly she sits up and steadies herself as she feels a little woozy.

...

She picks up a photo frame from the side of the bed and is shocked to see it's a photo of her.

Quietly she places it back down and inspects the other items close by.

Everything is connected to her in one way or another.

...

Her foot touches something and leaning down she picks up a magazine from under the bed.

As she straightens up her head spins and she steadies herself again.

When the giddiness dissipates she glances at the magazine.

Smiling she whispers. " Playboy Alex really! You're such a bloke."

She drops it onto the floor and using her foot pushes it back under the bed.

"Probably an entire library under there knowing you." She chuckles to herself.

...

Picking up a velvet box she opens it knowing it will be empty.

It's the box that held Claire's engagement ring.

Running her finger over the empty base she smiles and says softly. "He's a sentimental bugger Claire."

...

In the kitchen Alex has the oven on and Stevie's breakfast warming.

Stevie stands steadying herself against the door jamb and can't help but smile.

Alex has placed Austin in a woollen jumper and has tied the arms around the back of the chair as he has no high chair for him.

It's quite firm and effective as the baby sits happily gabbling to Alex while mouthing a crust of toast.

...

"Oh Hey." Alex says as he stands and helps her into the room then to sit down.

"I've got your breakfast ready." He says as he quickly puts the plate in front of her.

At the sight of his Mother the baby begins to grizzles.

Stevie reaches over and unties him then puts him to the breast.

...

Alex has decided he won't speak unless spoken too.

All attempts so far have been met with hostility.

Stevie uses the fork and slowly devours the meal.

"Thank you. " She offers.

"No worries."He replies then asks. "Cuppa tea?"

She nods. "Yeah ta."

...

"He smells nice." Stevie offers.

"I bathed him." He answers.

She nods.

"Where are the boys?" She asks.

"Working." He replies.

Again she nods.

...

"You've renovated." She offers.

Looking around the room he replies. "Wilgul is a beautiful old homestead but it needed a freshen up. Riley and I have done most of the work ourselves. It's been good for me because its stops me from thinking too much."

"You've done a really good job Alex. It's very cheery although very white."She says smiling at him.

He sighs and answers. "I chose white because it was clean looking and because that's how my life is at this point in time. Sterile and devoid of colour."

She looks uncomfortable and the conversation finishes there.

...

Over the next few days everyone gets into a steady rhythm.

Dave and Patrick were only going to stay for one night but have stretched it out so they can help.

The brothers share a room and Riley has his own.

Stevie and the baby sleep in Alex's room.

He sleeps on the couch.

There's a fourth bedroom but its full of boxes that are yet to be unpacked.

The four men fuss over her and the baby and she gains strength not just from the food they bring her but from their friendship and laughter.

...

_**Day three...Wilgul dinner time...**_

Seated around the table they discuss the day's work and what is to be done tomorrow.

Alex purchased a selection of baby clothes and furniture the day after Stevie arrived.

She protested about the expense.

He reassured her it was ok and when she was ready to go home he'd load them up and take them to her place.

...

She'd resisted until he agreed she could pay him back once she was back on her feet.

So Austin happily sits in the high chair making a mess as everyone chats around him.

"The girls are back Stevie." Riley says.

Alex straightens and everyone in the room is aware of it.

"How did the muster go?" Stevie asks.

...

Riley is chewing and takes a little while to answer. "Yeah Kate said it was really good. They picked up a few strays just inside the National Park. So they were pretty happy about that."

"I bet they were. Whenever you find them, they're always lovely and fat." Stevie chuckles.

"Grace wanted to know if you're coming over there to recuperate." Riley tells her.

Alex stops eating and puts his cutlery down.

Standing he puts his plate on the bench and walks into the living room.

...

Dave watches him.

Rising he follows.

He places his hand on Stevie's shoulder on the way passed saying. "I'll have a chat to him."

She reaches up and touches his hand.

...

Alex is leaning on the mantelpiece gazing into the fire when Dave arrives.

"Lose your appetite Big Fella."Dave asks.

"Yeah." Alex answers gruffly.

"Thought you might like a beer." Dave suggests holding up a stubby.

...

Alex sighs deeply and takes the offered beverage.

"Cheers.' Dave suggests.

"I've got nothing to be cheerful about Brewer." Alex replies.

Dave looks at him and says. "Three days ago she wasn't even talking to you. I think you have a lot to be cheerful about."

...

Alex studies his friends face, then grinning says. "To hope."

Dave smiles and says. "I'll drink to that."

"Do you think you could give us a bit of space?" Alex asks.

"Sure we'll head into the pub for a couple of hours. " Dave replies.

"Thanks." Alex answers.

...

Alex washes the dishes and finishes cleaning up while Stevie feeds the baby.

Walking back into the living room after settling him in his cot Stevie sits on the couch.

"We need to talk Alex." She says.

Standing by the fire he sighs deeply and replies. "I know... but I'm afraid if we do we'll just fight and it's been so nice having you both here and ..."

She watches as his sadness takes his voice.

...

Swallowing hard she says. "Alex I'm sorry I was so angry at you the night I came to Kilarney." She offers.

"You didn't say anything I didn't deserve Stevie." He answers.

"Yes but I blamed you for things I shouldn't have. I was angry at you for things you did and things you didn't do." She tells him.

He watches her face then says. "Grief does funny things to you doesn't it?"

...

For an instant her eyes tear up but she breathes through it.

"I need to tell you something Alex and I hope you can forgive me for keeping it from you..."She begins.

Alex cuts her off and says. "He's mine isn't he?"

He watches as she swallows then nods.

"Yes he is."She replies quietly.

...

Alex Ryan sits dead still as she confirms to him something he thought he'd never hear.

"How did you know?" She asks surprise in her voice.

He rises and retrieves a photo album from the side board.

Sitting beside her he places the open book onto her lap and points.

...

She lifts the book and studies.

"Oh my god is that Liz and you?" She exclaims.

"Yes."

"You're around the same age as Austin."

"Yes I am."

"He's the image of you isn't he?" She concedes.

"Yes he is." He agrees.

...

She looks up at him searching his face.

Waiting for the anger.

"So the one time we?..." He begins.

"Yes. As Rose left me, he began." She says in a hushed tone.

"Fate." He whispers.

She inhales and tearfully answers. "Yes."

Neither moves as the sadness hangs in the air between them.

...

"Is there any chance you'll let me be involved in his life Stevie?" He asks almost too scared to hear her reply.

She shifts uncomfortably and wipes tears from her face.

He wants to hold her.

In a time before he wouldn't have hesitated but that time has passed.

So he waits.

Waits for her moves and her words to direct his path.

...

Softly and with anguish he can feel deep in his heart she begins. "Alex I've thought about this a lot and we both have so much pain still left to deal with and I wonder if I can risk my heart to what may come?"

He looks at her and says. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Stevie and if I could take it back I would."

"I accused you of not being there for me when I needed you the most. When I got home and went through all the lovely things you'd kept for me and I read your letter. I realized at the absolute lowest point in my life you came to me, held me and loved me, giving me your child. A beautiful precious gift Alex."She whispers unable to speak any louder.

It's not a yes but it isn't a no either and for now that's enough.

...

He moves closer to her.

Raising his arm across the back of the chair.

She leans into him.

He lets his arm fall softly across her shoulder.

...

Kissing her head he's unable to speak.

She turns into his chest and hugs him tightly.

Locked together in grief, pain and the past.

Silently hope arrives.

...

...


	3. Chapter 3 Just add colour

_**Drover's Run...Months later...**_

As the rain pelts down Stevie pulls the car up and unbuckling Austin runs to the house.

Kate holds the back door open and yells." Run!"

"Gosh that came down suddenly." Stevie gushes.

Kate takes Austin's coat off as Stevie removes her own.

...

"Did Grace and Regan get the last of the tack sorted?" Stevie asks.

Kate begins to walk into the house with Austin and replies. "Yeah they did and Moira and I finished the goat fence. Oh and Alex rang he wanted to know if you were still going to help him tomorrow?"

"Are you right with him for a minute I'll just ring Wilgul?" Stevie asks.

"Yep no worries I've made some yummy stew and the first bowl has your name on it." Kate replies to Stevie and talks to Austin at the same time.

...

_**Wilgul...**_

"What do ya reckon mate will you be warm enough here now?" Alex asks.

Riley grins and replies. "Warm as toast mate even without the new heater. Now that I've got my own place I might be able to bring some female company home."

Alex grins and slapping him on his back says. "Righto I've got a few things to do back at the house. I'll see you in the morning."

...

Alex spends the next hour moving furniture and rearranging things.

Finally he takes the last of the boxes and rubbish out to the dumpster.

On his way back to the house large drops of rain begin to fall.

...

Opening the back door he hears the phone.

"Wilgul Alex Ryan speaking...Hello how was your day? ... Yeah mine was really good. Riley and I got a lot of work done and finished a big project we've been working on...Yeah lots of changes ...Yes I can ... Hey listen I was wondering you know we were talking about you coming over to help tomorrow... Yeah, yeah, I still need your help but I was wondering if you'd like to come tonight instead?...I want you to stay the night Stevie...please.'

...

_**Wilgul...**_

With the rain steadily falling Alex nervously waits for Stevie and Austin to arrive.

He's moved heaven and earth to achieve all that he has in the last few months.

Initially things had been really tricky for the both of them and they'd had huge fights and misunderstandings.

They'd quarrelled over what was best for Austin.

Sometimes Alex was uncomfortable with the entire situation but having them live on Drover's was far better than not seeing them at all.

...

Stevie needed time and space and as much as he wanted to push her he had refrained himself until now.

Everything hinged on tonight.

He wanted to show her what he'd been doing for weeks but decided it was better to surprise her.

For the last couple of weeks he'd visited them on Drover's rather than them visiting Wilgul.

...

Alex sighed when he thought about the anger directed at him the first time Stevie had invited him over.

The girls were openly hostile towards him and if he was truthful he didn't blame them.

Most of it was Fiona's fault but he hadn't stepped up and diverted her wraith.

Like Stevie said. "He'd been weak."

...

Stevie slows as she pulls into Wilgul and notes she has butterflies.

"Well Austin here we are. I wonder what is so urgent that we had to come tonight."Stevie says glimpsing her son in the rear view mirror.

Pulling up as close to the house as she can she giggles when she sees Alex running out holding a huge umbrella.

"Here's Daddy. He's keen matey we haven't even turned the engine off. He must have been watching for us. Should I be nervous?' She muses.

...

Opening the door she smells his aftershave even though the wind is whipping around.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi how are you?" He asks.

"Good. I'm good.' She replies nervously.

...

"You want to hold the umbrella and I'll grab the little guy?' Alex asks.

She nods and takes the umbrella.

He opens the back door and Austin squeals with excitement as Alex greets him.

Laughing he quips. "Did you give him red cordial or something Stevie he's a little over excited."

Noting her own heart beat and feelings, she hides behind her humour. "It's the Ryan blood in him.'

Alex laughs and grabs the nappy bag and her overnight bag from the back seat as well.

...

"Where's Riley?"Stevie asks once they're inside.

"Hang on first things first." Alex checks her.

He smiles broadly at her and she grins and says. "You're up to something aren't you?"

Handing her the nappy bag but with her bag still in his hand he ushers her down the hall.

...

"Let's put Austin's things in his room shall we!"Alex suggests as she pushes open the spare room door.

Stevie's mouth drops open and she puts her hand to her face and says. "Oh Alex it's amazing!"

A beautiful old tree has been painted onto the wall and a new glider rocking chair is positioned so it appears to be under it.

Austin's cot looks like it is in the middle of a paddock with sheep and cows around it.

Six large white letters with blue stars spell out AUSTIN above the cot.

A toy box holds a variety of new toys and a book shelf has an array of children's books waiting to be read."

...

"Is this why you kept saying you'd come to us?" Stevie asks.

He smiles and admits. "I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to make it feel more like home."

"It's perfect Alex absolutely perfect." She comments as she looks around.

Opening the draws and the wardrobe she laughs when she holds up the tiniest RM Williams boots, shirts and a hat.

"Oh Alex they're just gorgeous."She offers.

...

"Come on I want to show you something else." He tells her.

Leaving Austin's bag in his new room they walk to the next room.

"I made this one for you Stevie." Alex says pushing the door open.

The room is elegant and neither feminine nor masculine.

Decorated in rich earthy colours it's stylish and definitely Stevie.

...

He places her bag on the bed and asks. "Do you like it?"

She surprised that she feels hurt by the fact he's made her a room of her own.

Even though she knows that's what she told him.

...

"I want space Alex please don't crowd me or push me."She'd said to him months ago.

He'd done everything she asked of him.

She loved him, there was no question about that but even though her heart had been ready, her mind wasn't.

And now this.

...

"Yes it's lovely thank you." She replies.

He looks at her and asks. "What's wrong?"

Glancing at him she answers. "Nothing. It's a nice room."

"Nice? Just nice?" He questions.

...

"Come on let's have a cuppa."She offers wanting to change subjects.

"You don't like it do you? Please don't lie to me Stevie. I can change it if you like." He tells her.

She feels awful after all his hard work she's upset him.

Placing her hand on his arm she says. "Alex I'm sorry it's just that I wasn't expecting my own room that's all."

...

"I can put his cot in your room if you like."He offers.

She looks at him and tries not to grin.

He's misunderstood about the solo room.

"No it's a beautiful room Alex and I love it. Thank you." She smiles.

...

They walk slowly back towards the living room and he stops at his door.

She stops and looks back.

"I changed my room as well you can have this one instead if you like."He explains.

She walks back and he pushes the door open and grins as she gushes. 'Oh my god Alex it's exquisite.'

...

A king sized wooden bed dressed in the palest of lemon and white is in the centre of the room and the pillows and doona are so big and fluffy they look like massive clouds.

A fire in the ornate stone fire place crackles in a beckoning fashion.

All the furniture is new and of the highest quality wood.

The textures and colours drawing you in to come and rest or play.

...

Everything about the room smacks of luxury.

On the end of the bed is a large decorative box.

Stevie walks over and reads the tag "Stevie."

Looking at him she asks. "Is this for me?"

...

"Well you're Stevie so I guess it's yours." He grins.

She smiles at him.

He shifts Austin into his other arm and watches her.

She lifts the lid and folds back the tissue paper.

...

Looking back at him she grins and says. 'A new dressing gown and ugg boots."

He smiles when she giggles.

Picking up the card she reads.

_I'd like you to stay in this room with me._

_I don't want to be apart any more._

_Please add colour to my life._

_I love you Alex xxx_

_..._

**Wilgul early the following morning...**

Austin Ryan wakes in his room and talks to the sheep, cows and horses that hang from the mobile above his cot.

In the kitchen his Father flicks the kettle on and walks down the hall in his under wear.

Opening the door Alex smiles listening to his son.

...

"Good morning little man. You're a happy boy today." Alex whispers.

" Da, da, da .' Austin says kicking wildly as his Father reaches for him.

Alex kisses his cheek and says. "Mummy's still asleep so it's just you and I for breakfast."

...

In the kitchen Alex makes himself a coffee and some cereal for the baby.

"Da, da, da." Austin says as Alex tries to put the cereal in his mouth.

"Come on mate eat something." Alex urges.

Austin begins to grizzle.

Wiping the babies face and hands Alex lifts him from the high chair.

...

Stevie wakes and stretches, smiles and sighs.

She leans on her elbow and looks at the fireplace.

A delightful memory from last night brings a smile to her face.

Looking up she grins as Alex opens the door.

...

"We're about to have a shower and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" Alex asks.

Bouncing out of bed she grabs her robe and ugg boots and says. "Our first shower together as a family."

He laughs and says. "We're not taking a photo of that are we?"

She laughs too and pushing him out the door says. "No of course not."

...

As she strips off to get under the water she asks. 'Where's Riley?"

"He's at his own place." Alex answers.

"His own place?" She questions,

"Yeah we converted part of the shed so he's got his own place now." Alex replies.

...

"So the house is ours?" She questions.

"Yes it is and that's why I needed you to come and help me today."He answers.

'Help do what?" She quizzes.

"Begin our life as a family." He answers as he steps into the shower with Austin in his arms.

...

Smiling she stretches and kisses him. "Our life as a family. Took us a long time to get here."

"Hmmm but we're here and I couldn't be happier."He tells her.

"Me either I've got my two Ryan men under the one roof." She says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

...

"Stevie?"

"Yeah?"

He slides his arm around her and kisses her sweetly. "I think she'd be happy for us."

She nods.

...

He hugs her again then says. "We need to talk about you changing your name?"

He's trying to cheer her so she plays the game.

"But I like Stevie." She teases knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"Ok we'll talk about it later." He says pretending to be sad.

...

"Let's just be lovers for now."

He looks at her and grinning says. "You wanna live in sin?"

"I don't care Alex so long as it's with you."

He smiles at her and asks. "What would you like to do today?'

She leans in and whispers to him.

...

He laughs loudly.

Looking at Austin he says. "Well Mummy's decided you need a baby brother or sister. It's a tough job but someone has to do it!"

Stevie flicks him and quips. "You said you wanted colour in your life maybe we will get pink this time around?"

"She's a hard woman Austin now she's choosing colours, work, work, work."

They both laugh.

...

_**The end...Hope you enjoyed it **_

.


End file.
